Avertissement
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: Spoiler saison 4, one shot, venez pour savoir la suite


Auteur : Lucie

Note de l'auteur : Vous aimez faire souffrir les personnages ? Franchement vous devriez essayer, ça soulage !! Ah oui tant qu'on y est ben l'histoire se passe après l'épisode 12 de la saison 4, donc spoiler pour ceux qui n'avait pas encore compris Et si on résume Ziva s'inquiète comme une tarèe pour Tony car elle croit qu'il est malade et elle fait part de ses soupçons à Gibbs en lui disant que le jeune homme est très secret ces derniers temps. Gibbs ne croit pas qu'il soit malade enfin il ne sait pas trop mais il devine qu'il y a quelque chose que Tony lui cache.

La journée avait plutôt mal commencé, L'agent spécial Gibbs s'était levé du pied gauche. Seul solution : Café ! Le premier n'avait rien résolu, le deuxième l'avait juste énervait d'avantage. Si il comptait bien, c'était seulement après son cinquième qu'il avait commencé à ressentir ce merveilleux effet d'apaisement qui était propre à une surdose de caféine. Même si normalement elle avait l'effet contraire. Enfin bref cinquième café, près à affronter le monde ! Il était arrivé en avance au NCIS et c'était directement assis à son bureau. Bien entendu il n'y avait encore personne à cette heure là, Ziva et McGee arriveraient dans quelques minutes et Dinozzo…Dinozzo arriverait quand il arriverait, avec lui il ne fallait mieux pas cherché à comprendre. Surtout ces derniers temps. Il fallait bien l'admettre : plus Gibbs cherché à le comprendre, plus Tony devenait compliqué, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès ! D'ailleurs il suffisait de le demander à Ziva. La pauvre était en train de devenir complètement folle à force de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Le problème était qu'elle avait réellement soulevée des questions qui étaient vraiment préoccupantes et surtout troublantes : premièrement, Tony allait apparemment presque tous les jours à l'hôpital faire des tests et portait un bracelet spécial malade. Deuxièmement, L'agent avait changé ces derniers temps, il c'était en quelque sorte renfermé. Même si il croyait apparemment que personne n'avait rien remarqué, des changements dans son comportement étaient flagrants; déjà il parlait beaucoup moins, ce qui était déjà très bizarre et très inquiétant venant de Dinozzo mais pire, les filles étaient devenus comme inexistantes. Non pas qu'il ne les regardait plus quand elles passaient mais il ne racontait plus ses conquêtes à tout bout de champ pendant toute la journée. Et puis il y avait quelque chose de perturbant dans son regard, quand Gibbs essayait de savoir au moins une infime partie de ce qui ce passait dans la vie de l'agent, il ne récoltait qu'un regard étrange, un vague sourire et une excuse pour filer. Mais si Tony croyait qu'il allait pouvoir garder ses secrets longtemps, alors c'est qu'il connaissait mal le marine. Après tout il suffisait de le prendre à son propre jeu, à le pousser à bout, un peu comme dans un interrogatoire, Dinozzo finirai bien par céder. Si Gibbs était aussi déterminé c'était aussi pour une autre raison, il devait avoué qu'il était inquiet pour Tony. Eh oui le grand agent Gibbs avait peur pour un agent qui passait son temps à draguer tout ce qui avait de longues jambes fines et des minis- jupes. Ziva n'avait fait que confirmé ce qu'il savait déjà : L'hypestis peut réinfecté un corps plusieurs mois ou plusieurs années après la première infection et peut endommager des organes de façon permanente. Jusqu'à présent Gibbs pensait que Tony allait bien, qu'il c'était complètement établit. Mais maintenant il n'en n'était plus aussi sur, et si la peste avait décidé de revenir pour jouer un sale tour ? Et même si ça n'avait rien n'a voir, pourquoi Tony allait si souvent à l'hôpital ? Simple visite de routine ? Presque tous les jours ça faisait un peu suspect. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose, Gibbs avait souvent appris que Tony faisait des petits boulots pour Jenny Sheppard. Et l'agent se demandait bien en quoi consistaient ces affaires exactement. Il était toujours dans ses pensées quand Ziva passa devant lui suivit de McGee. Ce dernier se dirigea à son bureau et commença à taper un rapport tandis que Ziva revenait sur ses pas et s'arrêtait devant le marine en fronçant les sourcils. Elle le regarda un moment et claqua des doigts devant ses yeux. Gibbs sursauta légèrement et la regarda de travers, pris sur le fait.

- Oui Agent David ?!

La jeune femme le regarda amusée.

- Agent David !! Houlà ça change du Ziva habituel, elle vérifia que McGee était occupé et s'approcha de Gibbs. Alors pour Tony ?

Jethro poussa un soupir et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je croyais t'avoir bien fait comprendre que tu devais arrêtée de t'en faire pour lui !!

Ziva se mordit la lèvre et poussa un grognement, indignée. Elle défia quelques secondes Gibbs du regard et décida finalement d'aller taper elle aussi son rapport, non sans un dernier regard haineux envers son boss.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'heureux concernait de toutes ces concertations secrètes arriva avec un grand sourire comme d'habitude. Il passa devant ses collèges en leur souhaitant bonheur gaîment et se posa à son tour à son bureau pour taper ce fameux rapport.

Pourtant Gibbs remarqua tout de suite que le visage du jeune agent était un peu trop pâle et qu'il avait un air épuisé. Tony rencontra le regard de son patron et fit un grand sourire.

- Tout va comme tu veux boss ?

- Ouaip, et toi ? Se força à répondre Gibbs sans aucune agressivité.

- Je vais très bien comme d'habitude, répondit Tony avec son sourire habituel

« Il te mens Jethro, il te mens ! » Cette pensée obséda le marine pendant près de la moitié de la matinée. Elle ne le lâchait pas, même après un énième café : chose incompréhensible. Avez-vous déjà était eut à subir les mensonges d'une personne qui représentait beaucoup pour vous ? Ca fait mal, très mal. Car Tony était plus qu'un simple agent pour Gibbs, il était…comme son fils et de savoir qu'il lui cachait quelque chose d'apparemment important c'était vraiment blessant. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire !!

La journée commença normalement, un lieutenant tuait par balle et un profil a tiré. Ce fut à Tony qu'on attribua la tâche de raconter la vie de la victime tandis que McGee était avec Abby au labo cherchant des preuves et que Ziva interrogeait l'épouse du défunt.

Tony se leva donc sous le regard attentif de Gibbs et appuya sur sa télécommande devant le rétroprojecteur sur lequel apparut la photo d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant et le marine fit clairement comprendre qu'il savait que quelque chose clochait et qu'il ferait tout pour découvrir quoi. Même si Tony fit semblant de ne rien remarquer un malaise s'installa. Le jeune homme toussa légèrement pour se donner plus de force et commença son exposé en évitant le regard de Gibbs cette fois bien que celui-ci se voulant pénétrant.

- Alors…Derik Cooper, mène une vie normale, une épouse modèle, des enfants sages comme des images et un boulot qui paye bien. Tout le portrait du rêve américain ! Seulement notre très chère Derik a deux visages, celui d'un ange et l'autre d'un démon.

Gibbs le regarda, soudain intéresser et Tony fit un sourire reprenant confiance en lui.

- Dernièrement on l'a photographié en train de vendre de la drogue à un certain bug bunny, no comment !! Et des grosses sommes d'argents ont étés versées sur con compte bancaire plusieurs fois et à même intervalles, plutôt étrange. Ah et apparemment il aurait une autre femme dans un autre état, écœurant non ? Ils étaient mariées depuis 10 ans et avaient un petit garçon.

Tony marqua une pause et regarda pendant un moment la photo.

- Ce mec à été tué soit par un acheteur mécontent ou soit par une de ces deux femme. Tony marqua une pause et fixa la photo de Cooper un moment. Ce mec avait tout ce qu'il pouvait rêver et malgré ça il vivait une double vie. Il a mentit pendant des années à tout le monde autour de lui. Dit-il pensif.

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Gibbs qui c'était rapproché de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Le jeune agent rencontra le regard glaçait de son patron.

- Vraiment Dinozzo ?! Et d'après toi c'est mal de mentir à son entourage ?

Le regard pénétrant et froid de Gibbs n'était pas difficile à comprendre et les deux hommes savaient parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Mais comme si la malchance en avait après le marine le téléphone de Tony se mit à sonner à ce moment précis, coïncidence ? Dinozzo fit un vague sourire et chercha son portable avec mes gestes saccadés et mal coordonnées, « j'y était presque » pensa Jethro qui poussa un soupir à peine audible et suivit du regard son jeune agent qui se dirigeait vers le distributeur de café en prenant son appel. Tony lui lança un regard en entendant les premières paroles de son appel et lui tourna le dos.

Gibbs le regarda légèrement énervé pendant un moment puis vida ses nerfs sur le pauvre ordinateur qui refusa de faire ce que l'agent lui demandait. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et lança un regard vers Tony. Celui-ci venait de rangeait son portable aillant finit appel et prenait un café avec un air assez préoccupé. « Tu vas voir toi ! » Pensa Gibbs en avançant avec un air déterminé dans sa direction. Il se planta devant le jeune agent qui le regard avec un air interrogateur.

- Cette fois tu vas tout me raconter !

Tony évita son regard et sembla cherchait ses mots.

- Je.. Il faut que j'aille…

- Non ! Tu resteras ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas racontait quelque chose d'assez satisfaisant.

- Tu t'imagines des trucs boss.

Gibbs fulmina intérieurement et avança vers Tony. Il ne savait pas quel était le sentiment qui vivait le plus intensément en lui, la colère ou l'inquiétude.

- Ah oui ?! Et dis moi pourquoi est-ce que tu vas à l'hôpital presque tous les jours ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu est très secret ces temps ci et enfin en quoi consiste les boulots que tu fais pour la directrice ?

Tony releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Gibbs. Ils s'affrontèrent mentalement quelques minutes.

- Tout le monde à ses secrets patron tu devrais le savoir, murmura le jeune agent avec une voix froide, maintenant si tu veux bien il faut que j'y aille.

Dinozzo fit quelques pas avant d'être rattrapé par Gibbs qui lui saisit le bras.

- J'en ai pas finit avec toi…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par des bruits de voix, ou plutôt par une altercation. Jethro se retourna tandis que Tony fronçait les sourcils.

Apparemment un homme était entré sans permission et subissait maintenant l'interrogatoire d'un vigile qui l'avait suivit. Gibbs s'avança dans leur direction.

- Hé qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'intrus se tourna vers lui et regarda le marine puis Tony, bizarrement il fit un léger sourire. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années de type mexicain. Il fixa Dinozzo et mit une main dans sa poche.

- Je suis porteur d'un message pour votre directrice : qu'elle arrête tout de suite le projet grenouille.

Gibbs plissa les yeux et se tourna vers Tony dans l'intention de lui demandait si il comprenait ce qu'il racontait mais il fut couper court quand il se rendit compte que le jeune agent était pétrifié sur place. Le marine comprit alors que cette simple phrase prononçait par l'inconnu était la clés de tout. Il se retourna vers le mexicain et s'avança encore un peu plus.

- Qu'est-ce que la grenouille ?

Tony fit un pas pour s'interposer et l'intrus sortit sa main de sa poche, accompagné d'un revolver. Gibbs se prépara à dégainer mais tout s'enchaîna très vite. L'inconnu tira 5 fois, juste 5 fois avant d'être plaqué au sol par le vigil qui s'élança sur lui. Gibbs se retourna avec un regard complètement perdu. Toutes les balles n'avaient qu'une seul cible, Tony, qu'elles rencontrèrent et projetèrent contre le mur sur lequel il glissa de tout son long dans un bruit horrible de glissement de corps. Il y eut des cries et une alarme se déclencha, donnant un vacarme assourdissant à la scène déjà ensanglantée. Gibbs vit l'homme qui se rapprochait le plus du fils qu'il aurait pus avoir s'affaisser au ralentit, le visage crispé par l'horreur. Une flaque rouge s'élargissait déjà sur le sol et recouvrant tout son t-shirt.

- TONY !

Il se précipita vers son agent et se laissa lourdement tombé sur lui. Aussitôt il força le jeune homme à le regardait pour voir si il était conscient. Tony releva la tête et Gibbs put voir des yeux remplit de panique, d'incompréhension et de terreur. Il semblait complètement largué et le marine commença à compresser le torse du jeune agent, maculé de sang. Bizarrement les mains de Tony essayèrent de le faire lâcher prise mais Gibbs tenu bon.

- Ca va aller Tony, tiens bon je suis là, ça va aller !!

Il se retourna et réclama en hurlant qu'on appelle une ambulance et qu'on fasse venir Ducky puis il fixa Dinozzo qui regardait comme si il essayait de lui faire passer un message. Le jeune homme s'agita et essaya une fois de plus d'échapper aux mains de Gibbs qui l'écrasaient.

- Non…non…étrange…ressent…rien…

Jethro lui lança un regard d'incompréhension et regarda ses mains. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il les retira et Tony s'affaissa en respirant brutalement et avec un grognement de douleur. Il passa une main sur son buste et la regarda, elle était tachée de sang. Il la rapprocha de son visage et la sentit. Gibbs fit pareil et regarda son agent complètement interloqué, c'était du ketchup ! Les balles étaient fausses, c'étaient des blanches. Le marine regarda Tony qui enfaîte avait était projeté et blessé juste par la pression de l'impact. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Gibbs serra les dents. Il poussa un grognement et se releva avant de se jetait littéralement sur le mexicain toujours à terre qui semblait rire. Il l'attrapa par les deux bras et le plaqua contre le mur avant de lui bloquer la gorge avec son coude.

- Pourquoi vous avez ça, pourquoi ? Hurla Gibbs.

L'homme rigola.

- Simple avertissement.

Gibbs continua la pression sur la gorge du type jusqu'à ce que son visage devienne tout blanc et le lâcha. L'homme s'effondra par terre à bout de souffle et l'agent du NCIS regarda autour de lui, les bras relevés sur sa tête comme pour empêchait le monde de l'atteindre. Son regard passa par les gens, qui avaient enfin cessés d'hurlés et qui regardaient la scène ébahis, croisa celui terrorisée de la directrice Sheppard, qui venait de sortir de son bureau attirait par les hurlements, et enfin se posa et se fixa sur Tony, toujours à terre qui reprenait lentement ses esprits et essayait de respirait calmement malgré tout le sang ou plutôt le ketchup qui le recouvrait et qui prenait enfin conscience qu'il avait échappé de très près à la mort.

- QU'EST QUE LA GRENOUILLE BORDEL ET POURQUOI CELUI QUI REPRESENTE UN FILS POUR MOI VIENT-IL D'ETRE PRIS POUR UNE CIBLE MOUVANTE ?? Hurla Gibbs à Sheppard tout en pointant Tony du doigt.

Fin

Ps : Vous vous demandez la raison et la conclusion de cette fic ? Moi aussi !! Eh oui il n'y a aucune suite enfin je pense pas c'était juste une scène comme ça que j'ai imaginait l'autre jour dans le bus en allant au lycée. Oui je sais très bizarre comme idée dans un bus n'empêche que j'adorerai cette scène dans la série.


End file.
